


A Surprise at the Happiest Place on Earth

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: The Garden Of Roaring Roses [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gay proposal, Gen, Leo's so cute, Like seriously he's just a hot mess, M/M, Magic Kingdom, Marriage Proposal, Space Mountain, Spring Break Trip, Surprises, Walt Disney World, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Leo has a big surprise for his boyfriend Addie and the SMH gang help him pull it off at the Happiest Place on Earth-------------------------OR_____________________________The time Leo had a question to ask his boyfriend and decided to be a big cheesy dork about it





	A Surprise at the Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired both by a prompt given by my friend and the events our current RP is heading toward. The idea of the SMH crew going to Walt Disney World over spring break blossomed into my OC Leo making some very big plans. This got really long but I hope y'all enjoy it.

Crowds pressed on the either side of the group as they moved through the gate and into Main Street. Leo put his arm around Addie’s shoulders, a bright smile on his face. “Seriously the best idea ever,” he said to his boyfriend. Chimes of agreement echoed throughout the group. Nursey had already gotten distracted by a shop window display and Chowder was watching the girls in the window of the confectionary. Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at the Frogs. 

“So, who wants to do what first?” Bitty called walking backwards. Jack smiled and watched his adorable boyfriend. The castle looked in the distance welcoming the SMH gang into the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy. Bitty chuckled as he watched his friends looking around like a group kindergarteners. 

“I know we want to do some pictures at the castle but beyond that we’re pretty chill for anything,” Leo replied answering Bitty’s unanswered question. Calls of Big Thunder Mountain, the Royal Carousel, and It’s a Small World rang out from the group as they realized the question. There were eight of them, with Shitty joining them the next day, so the suggestion to break into groups and meet up for lunch later was suggested by Lardo. 

In the end, the Frogs headed toward Tomorrow land, Jack, Bitty, and Lardo headed in the direction of Fantasyland, leaving Leo and Addie to wander down Main Street toward the castle. The tall raven-haired boy was buzzing with nervous energy. “Once we get the pictures what do you want to do?” Addie looked up at his boyfriend. Leo wrinkled his nose as he pondered the question. 

“Tea cups?” They’d always been a favorite of his, even on childhood trips. “And maybe space mountain after that?” The ginger boy nodded and laced his fingers with Leo’s. The pair went to the castle and the taller boy pulled his camera out and began to snap pictures. He took several of Addie with the castle in the background. 

“I can take one of the both of you,” a woman with a pair of bridal mickey ears on offered. There was a pin on her shirt reading “I said yes at Walt Disney World.” Leo bit his lip and smiled nodding. He quickly handed her the camera. The pair took several pictures in multiple silly poses.  
Leo thanked her, “And congrats on your engagement.” The woman smiled and glanced over at another person sitting on a nearby bench. A little boy sat on their lap happily eating a mickey mouse ice cream bar. 

“Thanks, they’re my world, both of them. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Leo’s eyes wandered to Addie, who was gazing up at the castle. 

“I know the feeling.” His hand wandered to the waiting secret in his pants pocket. She patted Leo’s shoulder and returned to her own partner. “Addie, ready for Tea Cups?” The ginger spun and hurried over to him. He tucked his phone away as he came. 

“Dex texted and said come meet them at Space Mountain once we’re done at the Tea Cups and we can all ride together.” Leo nodded and threw his arm around Addie’s shoulders once again. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The pair headed for the tea cups spying Bitty and Lardo in the crowd. They waded through the people until they met up with the couple. Bitty was sipping on a Starbucks frap. Lardo waved as they drew close. “Hey guys,” she called, “Get the pictures you were hoping for?” Leo smiled nodding. 

“Yeah, a nice lady even took some of us together. We were heading over to the Tea Cups for a spin. Want to come with us?” Bitty smiled brightly. 

“Oh yeah for sure, I’ll text Jack and tell him to come meet us when he’s done.”

“Where is Jack anywhere?” Addie asked looking around. Leo glanced around as well. 

“He had to take a phone call with George but said he’d meet up with us once he’s done. He shouldn’t be too long. Let’s go for a spin, shall we?” Leo chuckled at the pun and they made their way to the Tea Cups. They had to split into two cups, Lardo insisting on riding with Leo. They were spinning their lavender cup manually as other riders got on. 

“Are you ready, Foxtrot?” Lardo asked, smirking at him, feeling the nervous energy rolling off her apprentice. Leo wrinkled his nose and chewed on his lower lip. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Lardo… What if he says no or something goes wrong? I’d be mortified if he said no.” The painter reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Foxtrot, Leo, dude, relax. It’s going to be okay, Addie is going to say yes. We all know he’s so gone on you, there’s no way he’d say no to you.” His grey green eyes glanced across the spinning cups searching for the flash of red hair that accompanied his boyfriend. 

While the group spun away in the Tea Cups the Frogs waited in line for Space Mountain. Dex was going over everything in his head, humming softly. Nursey nearly tripped on the post of the queuing line. The ginger Frog grabbed the back of his shirt, keeping his boyfriend upright. “Are we ready for this? We only have time for one shot at this.” Chowder nodded, grinning brightly, his smile bursting with excitement. 

“I got my sign and Nursey’s sign. Dex, you have the money, right?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“And we’re sitting with me in the back and Nursey left and you on the right, correct?” 

“Yeah, we are.” 

“And he’s really doing this?” Dex laughed at this last question. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

They got to the front of the line a few minutes later and made their way to the shortest car line they could find. Another few minutes and they boarded. Dex had to grab nursey by the shirt and make sure he was in the right seat. “Got your signs boys?” Nursey asked glancing at the other two. They both confirmed it and smiled at him. “Let’s make this happen.” With a whoop from Chowder the ride shot off into the dark. 

Dex was just finishing up paying for the photo when Bitty and the other walked up, a little windblown but smiling. Leo was chewing on his lip and his free hand was clenching and unclenching. He wrinkled his nose to move his glasses up as he looked to the Frogs. Dex nodded discretely confirming their mission was complete.

“How were the Tea Cups?” Nursey asked. 

“They were so awesome, always such a head rush,” Bitty replied. “Did y’all already go on Space Mountain?” Chowder nodded and combed his fingers through his ruffled hair. 

“Yeah, we just couldn’t wait but I totally want to go on it again,” Dex answered. “Check out the picture we got.” He handed the picture over to Addie who was closest. Leo reached into his pocket as he watched his boyfriend. Addie opened the sleeve the photo was in questioningly. The Frogs were smiling brightly from their seats on Space Mountain, Chowder behind Dex and Nursey to Dex’s left. Each one held up a sign. 

“Hey Addie!” read Nursey’s in bright blue letters. 

“Turn,” read Dex’s in warm orange letters. 

“Around,” read Chowders in bright rainbow letters. 

A little confused the ginger boy turned around still looking at the picture in his hands. A shock of black hair lingered in his lowered line of sight, leading him to look away from the photo. Leo knelt before him on one knee, box open and offered. The shake of his hands was obvious as he looked at his boyfriend. A gasp slipped out of Addie’s mouth and the photo slipped from his fingers. 

“May you never steal, lie, or cheat. But if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows. If you must lie, then lie with me all the nights of my life. And if you must cheat, then please cheat death because I could never live a day without you. Addison Rosebud, you make me so happy. You have taught me so much not only about myself but about love and life. I know without a doubt that you are my soulmate. I know we’re young and we have a long life ahead of us but I pray that you will do me the honor of spending that time by my side, as my husband.” 

The shaking in his hands was getting so bad Leo nearly dropped the ring box. “I guess what I’m asking is, Addie, will you marry me?” The ginger goalie threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, sniffling back tears. 

“Yes, yes of course I will.” Addie stood up, smiling brightly. “God, I love you, you dork.” Leo chuckled as he slid the ring onto Addie’s finger. The snap of a camera shutter pulled their attention back to reality. Jack stood nearby snapping pictures of the whole event. A group had gathered around them and began to cheer for the young couple. To their right Lardo cleared her throat and held out the matching groom Mickey ear hats. _I asked_ then the date was stitched on the back of one in gold and _I said yes_ followed by the date in gold on the other. Addie blushed and looked at Leo. 

“Can you stop being so cute? You’re so ridiculously cute and I am so ridiculously lucky.” He stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed Leo gently. “I love you, my lion.” Leo wrapped an arm around Addie and returned the kiss. 

“I love you too, my little fox.”


End file.
